rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Art Deco Era Slang
Sitemap Art Deco Era Slang See also Art Deco ---- Rapture Being Art Deco - So The Talk Style Being Reminiscent of 20s Wouldn't be Too Strange : And Splicers, being insane, might adopt alot of this NON-COPYRIGHTED (no $$$ to pay) Vernacular. ---- A Flapper to English dictionary as recorded by Ella Hartung in 1922. (Yes, probably not so appropriate for 20-year-later Rapture, but maybe the MMORPG could have a Faction (or two) of Splicers who talk this way ...) . Absent Treatment = Dancing with a bashful partner. Airedale(a type of dog) = A homely man. Alarm clock = A chaperone An alibi = A box of flowers Anchor = Box of flowers or a bank roll Apple Knocker = A hick; a hay-shaker. Appleknocker = A hick Applesauce = Flattery or bunk Bank's Closed = No petting allowed; no kisses. Barlow = A girl, a flapper, a chicken. Barney = A scanal walker Barneymugging = Lovemaking. Bean-picker = One who tries to patch up trouble Bee's Knees = See "Cat's Pajamas" Bell Polisher = A young man addicted to lingering in vestibules at 1 a.m. Berries = Great. Berry Patch = A man's particular interest in a girl. Big Timer = (n. masc.) = A charmer able to convince his sweetie that a jollier thing would be to get a snack in an armchair lunchroom; a romantic. Billboard = Flashy man or woman. Biscuit = A pettable flapper. Blaah = No good. Blouse = To go. Blow = Wild party. Blushing Violet = A publicity hound. Boob-tickler = Girl who has to entertain her father's customers from out of town Brooksy = Classy dresser Brush Ape = Anyone from the sticks; a country Jake. Bun Duster = See "Cake Eater". Bush Hounds = Rustics and others outside of the Flapper pale. Bust = A man who makes his living in the prize ring, a pugilist. Butt me = Give me a cigarette Cake Basket = A limousine. Cake-Eater = A wearer of tight clothes, belted coat with spearlike lapels and one button, sausage trousers, low quick fitting collar, greenish pink shirt; and one of those jazzbo ties that gives you the giggles; a sissy; a harmless lounge lizard. Cancelled Stamp = A wallflower. Cat's Pajamas = Anything that's good Cat's Particulars = The acme of perfection; anything that's good Cellar Smeller = A young man who always turns up where liquor is to be had without cost. Clothesline = One who tells neighborhood secrets. Corn-shredder = Young man who dances on lady's feet Crabhanger = Reformer Crasher = Anyone who comes to parties uninvited. Crashing Party = Party where several young men in a group go uninvited. Crepe Hanger = Reformer. Crumb Gobbler = Slightly sissy tea hound. Cuddle-cootie = Young man who takes a girl for a ride on a bus. Cuddler = One who likes petting. Cutting yourself a piece of cake = Making yourself wait patiently Dapper = A flapper's father Darb = Gink with a roll of coin Dewdropper = Young man who does not work, and sleeps all day. Di Mi = Goodness. Dimbox = A taxicab. Dincher = A half-smoked cigarette. Dingle Dangler = One who insists on telephoning. Dipe Ducat = A subway ticket. Dive-ducat = Subway ticket Dog Kennels = Pair of shoes Dogs = Feet. Dropping the Pilot = Getting a divorce. Duck's Quack = The best thing ever. Ducky = General term of approbation. Dud = A wall flower Dudding Up = Dressing. Dumbbell = Wall flower with little brains. Dumbdora = Stupid girl. Dumkuff = General term for being "nutty" or "batty". Ear muffs = Radio receivers Edisoned = Being asked a lot of questions. Egg harbor = A fall dance Embalmer = A bootlegger. Eye Opener = A marriage. Face Stretcher = Old maid who tries to look younger. Father Time = Any man over 30 years of age. Feathers = Small talk; Light conversation. Fig leaf = One piece bathing suit Finale hopper = Young man who arrives after all the bills are paid. Fire alarm = A divorced woman Fire Bell = Married woman. Fire Extinguisher = A chaperone. Flap = Girl Flat Shoes = Fight between a Flapper and her Goof Flatwheeler = A poor young man who takes girls to free affairs Floorflusher = Inveterate dance hound. Flour Lover = Girl who powders too freely. Fluky = Funny, odd, peculiar; different. Forty-Niner = Man who is prospecting for a rich wife. Frog's Eyebrows = Nice, fine. Gander = Process of duding up. Gimlet = A chronic bore. Give Your Knee = Cheek-to-cheek or toe-to-toe dancing. Given the Air = When a girl or fellow is thrown down on a date. Goat's Whiskers = See "Cat's Particulars" Goof = A flapper's sweetheart Goofy = To be in love with, or attracted to. Example: "I'm goofy about Jack." Green Glorious = Money and checks. Grubber = One who always borrows cigarettes. Grubstake = Invitation to dinner Grummy = In the dumps, shades or blue. Half cut = Happily intoxicated Handcuff = Engagement ring. Hen Coop = A beauty parlor. Highjohn = Young man friend; sweetie, cutey, highboy. Hikers = Knickerbockers Hiphound = One who drinks hootch His Blue Serge = His sweetheart. Hopper = Dancer. Horse Prancer = See "Corn Shredder". Houdini = To be on time for a date. Hush Money = Allowance from father. Jane = A girl who meets you on the stoop. John D. = An oily person Johnnie Walker = Guy who never hires a cab. Kippy = Neat or nice Kitten's Ankles = See "Cat's Particulars". Kluck = Dumb, but happy. Lallygagger = A young man addicted to attempts at hallway spooning. Lap = Drink. Lemon Squeezer = An elevator. Lens Louise = A person given to monopolizing conversation. Let's blouse = Let's go Low Lid = The opposite of highbrow. Mad Money = Carfare home if she has a fight with her escort. Meringue = Personality. Monkey's Eyebrows = See "Cat's Particulars". Monog = A young person of either sex who is goofy about only one person at a time. Monologist = Young man who hates to talk about himself. Mouthpiece = Lawyer Mug = To osculate or kiss. Munitions = Face powder and rouge. Mustard Plaster = Unwelcome guy who sticks around. Necker = A petter who puts her arms around a boy's neck. Noodle Juice = Tea. Nosebaggery = Restaurant. Nut Cracker = Policeman's nightstick. Obituary Notice = Dunning letter. Oilcan = An imposter. Orchid = Anything that is expensive. Out on Parole = A person who has been divorced. Petter = A loveable person; one who enjoys to caress. Petting Pantry = Movie. Petting Party = A party devoted to "hugging." Pillow Case = Young man who is full of feathers. Plastered = A synonym for pie-eyed; oiled; intoxicated Police Dog = Young woman's fiance Potato = A young man shy of brains. Ritz = Stuck-up. Ritzy Burg = Not classy. Rock of Ages = Any woman over 30 years of age. Rug Hopper = Young man who never takes a girl out. A parlor hound. Sap = See "floorflusher." Scandal = A short term for Scandal Walk. Scandaler = A dance floor fullback. The interior of a dreadnaught hat, Piccadilly shoes with open plumbing, size 13. Seetie = Anybody a flapper hates. Sharpshooter = One who spends much and dances well. Shifter = A grafter Show Case = Rich man's wife with jewels. Sip = Flapper term for female Hopper. Slat = See "Highjohn"; "Goof". Slimp = Cheapskate or "one way guy". Smith Brothers = Guys who never cough up. Smoke Eater = A girl cigarette user. Smooth = Guy who does not keep his word. Snake = To call a victim with vampire arms. Snake-charmer = A female bootlegger Snugglepup = A man fond of petting and petting parties. Sod Buster = An undertaker. Stander = Victim of a female grafter. Static = Conversations that mean nothing. Statts(?) = Conversation that means nothing Stilts = Legs. Strangler = What a spendthrift isn't Strike Breaker = A young woman who goes with her friend's "Steady" while there is a coolness. Stutter-tub = Motor boat Sugar = Money Swan = Glide gracefully. Sweetie = Anybody she hates They = Refers to objecting parents Toddler = A finale hopper's faster sister Tomato = Good looking girl with no brains Trotzky (sic) = Old lady with a moustache and chin whiskers. Umbrella = young man any girl can borrow for the evening. Urban set = A new gown Walk In = Young man who goes to a party without being invited. Weasel = Girl stealer. Weed = Flapper who takes risks. Weeping Willow = See "Crepe Hanger" Whangdoodle = Jazz-band music. Whiskbroom = A man who cultivates whiskers. Wind Sucker = Any person given to boasting. Wurp = Killjoy or drawback. --- --- --- MISSING "Punching The Giraffe" = Blowing This Popcorn Stand (didn't Cagney use this term in a movie ??) "Sooooo Caligula" = (Something too depraved for even THOSE Jazz Age times ...) "Fanboi" = (Actually a menial who worked a fan)- a dig against those hicks who hadn't electrofied yet. "A Comstock" = A not so popular cocktail that for some reason tasted like dirt, but didn't make you go blind. "Too Oscar" = Reference to Oscar Wilde - someone who was old hat and not as witty as they thought (repeated often by Harpo Marx before he lost his voice). "Dope" = People high on cheap drugs would say unintelligible things like "Thats So Dope ..." "Too Zelda" = A reference to mental illness (Fitzgerald's Zelda ...) "Gummy Bear" = A popular prophylactic used in the 20s - used to imply/reference certain activities "His daughter went down the Gummy Bear path ..." "Lick The Toad, Sanchez!!!" = Nobody knows WHY this became a common saying when drunk, but it did. "Gelatinous Fist" = Unknown - *Lost to History* "I'll Lobotomize Yah !!!" = Moe Howard's sometimes used threat --- --- --- --- --- . .